


Sleep

by thornsilver



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Wufei is a sap. Don't tell anyone.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in answer for request by ikomiko, and was originally posted on LJ.

_Now I lay me down to sleep._  
May the Lord my soul keep.  
If I die before I wake.  
May the Lord my soul take.  
\--children's prayer. 

****

The building was quiet in a very precise way an office building can be once the stuff leaves. The silence tricked Wufei into placing his steps carefully to avoid disturbing it, and raised the hairs on the back of his neck for no reason he could discern as he made his way to the right wing.

The Magnanac guarding the front of the office was young, and his hat sat on messy russet curls on a jaunty angle, but his eyes were awake and watchful as he and Wufei exchanged greeting nods. Wufei approved.

The inside of the office was quiet as well. And dark. Wufei crept around the desk to better see why. Ah.

Quatre's golden head was on his folded arms on top of an open paper file, ghostly in the silver light of the computer screen. The computer was scrolling a marquee of pictures featuring friends and family that Quatre had set up as a screen saver. Wufei frowned minutely. Quatre Winner had twenty-nine sisters, forty Magnanacs, and Ancestors knew how many employees, yet he still managed to work himself into the ground way too often for comfort. Wufei would have to have a talk with Rashid.

Just then Wufei must have finally tripped the motion sensor, because the room was abruptly flooded with light. Quatre moved his head to its side and blinked at Wufei dizzily for a moment, before lighting up like a sun. "You are back!"

Wufei came closer and kissed a sleep-marked cheek. "Looks like I should not have hurried. You seem to be busy."

Quatre set up straight and pulled Wufei's head down for a more proper kiss. "Well, you weren't supposed to be back until Friday, and the proposed plans for L7 are so interesting..." He looked sheepish. "I wasn't actually pulling all-nighters for the whole two weeks that you were gone. Honest!"

Wufei hmmmed, not entirely reassured by the pronouncement. "If you say so. But I am sure that you will not be pulling one tonight. Do I have to carry you, or are you going to walk?" It was difficult not to laugh at the affronted look of his lover, but Wufei managed.

So Quatre walked, and he was even steady, but his eyes were not actually focusing all that well. Wufei remembered that kind of tiredness, when you could eat, shower, and fight, and did not remember anything after. Wartime Quatre was pretty good at that.

Not particularly happy with the stirred up memories, Wufei steered the blond into the little suit adjunct to the office. The bed looked and smelled fresh, but Wufei knew it wasn't proof that Quatre actually went home to sleep. He had very devoted stuff.

Wufei turned back to covers and tumbled his boyfriend into the small bed. Quatre sprawled bonessly, somehow still managing to look elegant, rumpled suit and all.

"Where you going?"

"Nowhere," Wufei got rid of Quatre's shoes and toed of his own boots before starting to loosen the rest of Quatre's clothing. 

When he got off the shuttle he thought he was rested, but now the warm bed and warmer presence in it beckoned strongly. With amusement, Wufei noticed that Quatre's eyes have closed again, and he didn’t even murmur as Wufei moved him around to make sure that they both fit on the mattress designed for one. This close, his senses were immersed in the presence of his lover. He kissed Quatre's temple, simply because he could, before closing his own eyes.


End file.
